


Teal'c Secretly a Virgin Ficlet

by holdouttrout



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-13
Updated: 2010-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdouttrout/pseuds/holdouttrout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short ficlet from the prompt: "Teal'c secretly-a-virgin fic." This is not exactly what that prompt meant. :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teal'c Secretly a Virgin Ficlet

Loud, raucous laughter woke Teal'c from deep Kelno'reem. He cracked an eyelid open and was assaulted with a bright, painful light.

He held in a groan--warriors did not show discomfort--and came swiftly to his feet, ignoring the painful headache that felt as if someone was holding a primed staff weapon to his skull. It seemed that even the prim'ta could not fully erase the effects of last night's indulgence.

 _Water_ , he thought, and then realized he had a more pressing need.

It had been a long night, and Teal'c, supporting himself for a few extra seconds against a tree while his stomach settled, was more than ready to admit that Master Bra'tac was right about spirits--they were not appropriate for a warrior.

A large, heavy hand slammed into Teal'c's back and he almost retched.

"There you are!" Matol boomed. "I feared we had lost you among the bedrolls of the elderly."

The rest of Matol's group--three or four Jaffa slightly older than Teal'c, and all who were indifferent warriors, but ardent lovers of women and drink--laughed.

Teal'c turned as quickly as he could manage. This group did not respect him--indeed, Matol had decided he was much too serious and needed to learn to experience what life had to offer.

Hence last night.

"Where were you hiding the last few hours?" Matol asked, putting an arm around Teal'c's shoulders.

"Probably dreaming about a woman screaming his name," one of the others sneered. Matol glanced at Teal'c, seemingly casual, but Teal'c knew him to be waiting for Teal'c to lose his temper.

Teal'c would not allow himself to be so easily baited, but neither would he admit the truth to such as these.

"Indeed," he said, "I did not _dream_ such a thing."

Another round of laughter greeted this statement.

"I do not believe it," Matol said. "I thought you were a warrior," he said, mimicking one of their masters' posture and manner. "Warriors concentrate only on the task before them."

Teal'c merely raised an eyebrow--apparently sufficient response, because it won him another clap on the back.

"Come," Matol swept his free hand in front of Teal'c, "Let us see what today brings."

Matol suddenly winced and fell, nearly taking Teal'c with him.

The group looked up to see Master Bra'tac standing over Matol, staff weapon in hand.

"Today brings discipline befitting a Jaffa warrior," Bra'tac proclaimed. "You will _all_ meet me in front of the Master's tent in ten minutes."

Thus chastised, the other Jaffa drifted away to prepare for the day's work. Master Bra'tac looked sternly at Teal'c. "We shall see who is lost among the bedrolls of the elderly."

As Teal'c followed, he knew it would not be Bra'tac.


End file.
